Kingdom of Draga
The first Kingdom of Draga was formed on the 25th year after the end of the Allfather war by King Adrian I Draga, it ended on the 1232nd year after the end of the Allfather war and the last monarch was King Adrian V Draga. Founding '(25 AWWE) After the Allfather war ended the old Kingdom of Silvermere was in a terrible position, the city had been sacked as the army had been defeated on the battlefield. Necromancers and their servants ruled the palace and the King was forced to live among the peasantry. A young noble called Adrian Draga decided that, with the forces of Engul defeated, these necromancers would of lost their power and so he decided to venture within the palace to defeat them. No one really knows what happened next except he killed every intruder and came out of the palace a hero. As a reward for this the King decided to marry his sister to the Lord, bringing his family up to be even stronger then it was before. However in a very fatal mistake the merchant lords who owned half of the city imprisoned Adrian on charges of treason, and of course the people blamed the King. As Adrian had been a hero to them they rose up in a rebellion which ended with the fall of Ardurian the last Silvermere king for a millennia and his subsequent death, along with the merchant lords being taken out of power with their wealth ransacked. As Ardurian was the last male of the Southern Silvermere line and Adrian was a hero (Not to mention his marriage to the princess) the noble was crowned King Adrian I of Draga. '''The Redsword Rebellion '(199-220 AAWE) With the old Kingdom of Silvermere being weakened many of its colonies broke away and without the colonies many of the old opinions started to change, talking with foreigners became more accepted and the pride of ages past began to slowly decrease, however not all liked this. The King at the time was King Castarn III, who encouraged this inter-mingling much to his cousin Adenn Draga's disgust. Just before the year 200 he killed King Castarn III in cold blood starting his rebellion. Adenn Draga became known as Adenn 'Redsword' hence the name of the rebellion given to it in years to come, though it continued on 8 years after his death. The two sides of the war were the Kingsmen with the Castarn line, a strange tradition of the king being renamed to Castarn upon inheritance. And the purists, under Adenn Redsword for the majority of the war, who wished to hold the decline of Draga's traditions and to keep the blood, and their xenophobic attitudes, pure and alive. The war saw the deaths of King Castarn's III-VIII and many other famous warriors like Adenn 'The Young Dragon', Adrian 'The Laughing Dragon', Rogier 'Silentblade', Ardurian 'Brightflame' and Rogier 'The Dark Dragon' along with many famous stories being written about the war. At the end of it the line of Castarn was dead and the new King Adenn II 'The ambitious' ruling a much weakened Draga with the future hanging upon his son and heir Aen Draga.... '''King Aen's Decree (235 AAWE) When Aen Draga came to the throne in 232 AAWE the future of Draga was uncertain, the people needed guidance and he thought of the 'perfect' thing. In 235 AAWE he made a speech at the Temple of the Eternal Flame in which he promised that his descendants would serve Perzys (and the Priesthood) first and foremost, he also gave the Priests power over nearly everything in Draga. To top that off he gave all of the Kingdom's land outside of a 200 mile radius of the city independence, this would change the political landscape of the continent forever and probably for the worse. The Years of Peace (240-456 AAWE) After the chaos of Aen's decree had died down the Kingdom kept in relative peace for two centuries, with the family being nearly wiped out there were no major and known claimants to the throne and with the Nobility subdued by the Priesthood Draga existed as a peaceful, yet weak and corrupt, land. Under King Adrian III (the great grandson of Aen) and King Casten I (the great-great grandson of Aen) the economy was reformed from the old Silvermere coinage, which had become too expensive with the losses of land, and into a new Dragan currency. This restoration of the economy greatly helped Draga and while no land was conquered or anything of the sort many were content including the nobility who were gradually finding new ways to exert influence other than pure land as in pre-Aen Draga and Silvermere. The mining into the Karagal Mountains was restored and with greater intent as the metals of those great mines were the only natural resource ,other than basic fish, grain and wood, that Draga possibly had. This is the closest to a golden age Draga ever got, though it has never truly been classed as one since the hardships they faced were not truly recovered from when the next war struck. The Bastard's rebellion (457-463) Rogier IV Draga was a weak King. The Priests had gotten to him first in the ever constant struggle between Nobility and Priesthood and given this weakness he had fallen even further into their trap. Many of the riches the Lords had been taken were withdrawn and all of his advisors were, you guessed it, Priests. This really did not bode well for the Lords or the Kingdom in general. In the early months of 457 AAWE a Noble recognised a striking resemblance between a commoner named Adenn and a statue of King Castarn VIII in the Eastern District's square and realised that this commoner must be a descendant of one of Castarn VII's many bastards. This lead to the nobility gathering around him and declaring him the true King stating King Adenn II (ironic they shared a name) had been an illegitimate ruler as he had not kept to his purist agenda and therefore they must follow the only other known purist descendant's. In late 457 after some small fighting Rogier IV and his loyal supporter and brother Erlan Draga fled the city and lived in exile for 6 years in which most support was lost for the 'cowardly' King. However newly crowned King Adenn III was starting to go against the nobles and instead starting supporting his own view of how things should be, which meant in 463 they declared their loyalty to Rogier IV again and brought him back killing Adenn in a short battle and ending the rebellion. However this was not the end of the troubles brought by Rogier IV. Erlan's Rebellion (476-477) With Rogier IV back on the throne it would see he would favour the nobility and all would be well. However this is not exactly what happened, at first he helped them out and did as they asked but as their demands grew he started leaning to the priests for help more. It is said this greatly angered Erlan and it is said he argued with Rogier much the last time they spoke. That night Rogier died of poison (the year was 469), many suspect Erlan however it cannot be proven. Needless to say Rogier's son the 6 year old Caranor was crowned Caranor IV and much chaos came to the kingdom. His guardians were all sponsored by different factions within the palace's workings and fought among each other to tutor the boy. However eventually he seemed to follow his father except with stronger mind and favoured the Priesthood, proving even worst for the Lords than the weak minded Rogier. This lead Erlan to the edge and in 476 when the king was just 13 he, with the support of many nobles most notably the House of Greenstone, rebelled against the King declaring him as illegitimate. As most of the Kingdom was the city the fighting was within the streets and very bloody and damaging to the populace. In 477 Caranor IV was slain upon the steps of his throne by Erlan's supporters as they breached the palace when he was merely 14 and Erlan was crowed King Erlan I, beginning a new age of re-conquest. While Erlan himself took very little back because he had to build support back up all he did take was granted to those that supported him and the Priests were put back decades by this loss of influence.Category:Kingdom of Draga Category:Dragan Kingdom Category:Draga Category:Nations Category:Kingdoms